


Ghastly

by Smangle7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smangle7/pseuds/Smangle7
Summary: A nervous scientist has big plans, and what to see them come to life. However, he has to convince the King and Queen that it'll be worth it, and the doctor doesn't really like the whole "talking" thing... Oh boy...





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I really want this to make this a good long story, hope you like it.

(A lone skeleton stands in an elevator sloppily holding a stack of papers in his arms, the ride up is long so he can’t help but to be lost in his own thoughts. Just when he was about to snap from anxiety, the elevator doors slide open causing him to flinch. He walks down the last corridor, each step echoing, hearing the birds sing and watching the flowers bloom set the man at ease. He eventually stands in front of the Throne Room.)

 

???: (*deep breath*) This is about to get real awkward…

 

(He enters to see a large plane of bare grass with a few spots of actual sunlight shining through the ceiling. Seeing this startled the skeleton, he could just barely feel the warmth on his face, he closes his eyes and smiles. It’s been so long, and it’s a reminder of why he’s doing this. Feeling the gentle rays suddenly fills the man’s chest with a burning feeling he can’t describe. But it makes him feel confident, unstoppable, that no matter what lays in his path, he will avail.)

(The renewed man opens his eyes and sees two thrones in the middle of the room, each occupied by a large furry boss monster one male and one female. They’re snuggling noses, it seems these fiancees just can’t wait to get married. Seeing them so happy together, he at first didn’t want to interrupt, but this burning feeling convinced him that what he’s here to do is greater than this. So he takes a few more steps forward, and politely clears his throat to get their attention.)

 

???: Uh, pl-please excuse me your majesties, but do believe I have an appointment…

Asgore: Ah yes! You must be WingDing!

Gaster: Y-yes sir, Doctor W.D. Gaster at your service…

 

(Gaster bows, but forgets what’s in his arms and all the papers fall to the floor. Embarrassed, he quickly picks them up, much to the King and Queen’s amusement.)

 

Gaster: It uh appears this “egghead” is a bit “s-scrambled” today, so do go “over easy” on me... 

 

(After a few seconds of dead space, the monarchs howl with laughter, like that was pure comedy gold. Gaster is surprised that they found it that amusing, soon the two calm and gather their bearings.)

 

Toriel: (*still chuckling a little*) But anyways, all jokes aside you are here for an important reason yes?

Gaster: Oh yes m’lady, what I have planned will be an extreme help to all monster-kind. Sir and soon-to-be Lady Dreemurr, I present to you…

 

(Gaster creates a large posterboard with magic, and all the papers fly into a neat arrangement.)

 

Gaster: Magic, down to a science.

 

(Asgore and Toriel look impressed, while Gaster mentally pats himself on the back for the clever title. He spawns a bone and uses it as a pointer.)

 

Gaster: Now, what I plan to give to the people can be summed up in one word: Power. (*zooms into blueprints of the Capital*) As of now the Capital is the only place in the kingdom that has 24/7 power, and while there’s nothing wrong our current power plants, they can only so much. I lived in a humble house in Snowdin for the longest time, were we only had electricity for 12 hours, so please understand that this a little personal to me.

 

(The Royal Couple nod respectfully.)

 

Asgore: I see… Are you a married man Doctor?

Gaster: (*flustered*) Oh no sir, I’ve never been good with with the ladies. I lived there with my Mother, who just recently fallen down.

Asgore: I am sorry to hear that.

Gaster: Yes well, she lived a long good life...

Toriel: You seem like quite the Gentleman Dr. Gaster, I am sure whoever who you find will think you’re a catch.

Gaster: (*gently blushes*) Well um… erm, uh tha-thank you, your majesty (*awkwardly clears throat*) uh, mo-moving on…

 

(Toriel giggles, while Asgore gives her a look of fake suspicion, she playfully soothes him and kisses his cheek, making him feel better. As they cuddle, Gaster continues.)

 

Gaster: You see, for years I wondered just how I could solve this energy crisis. But I came up with nothing, that is until several months ago some of my geologist friends invited me to an expedition to Hotland, where we discovered something, peculiar… (*zooms into a picture of a giant lava lake*) Now, at first glance this just looks like an average body of lava, but we were able to obtain a sample of the bedrock at the bottom and what we found was just astounding… (*switches to a 3-D image of the sample, it shows a list of elements, compounds and many other various numbers*) Underneath this lake, is the highest concentration of potential geothermal energy any of us have ever seen! A few months later I created a prototype generator; we went back there. And it was able to turn the geo into electromagical energy! (*switches to a picture of an odd-looking contraption drilling into the lake and lighting a little light bulb on the end*) And while the process is ingenious, it’s long and I’ll spare you of the details. But with your funding, we can expand this into so much more. I give you, the Central Orifice of Redistributing Energy (*a series of very complex blueprints appear*) or CORE for short.

Asgore: Hm... exactly how much would it take to build this “CORE”?

Gaster: Well, I don’t exactly know my King, but if I had to estimate. I would say… anywhere between 700 to 800,000G.

 

(Asgore and Toriel are taken aback. Gaster nervously switches to damage control.)

 

Gaster: B-but please understand! I crunched the numbers, and in just one year with the CORE running, you’ll get your money back and then some! (*their faces don’t change*) A-and, it will uh, cr-create millions of v-volts of, of uh… (*defeated, he takes another deep breath*) Please, I know I’m asking for a lot here. It’s a lot of money, as well as time, it’ll be decades before this thing will run. But, have you ever felt that you were meant to do something, that doing this thing is why you’re even here?

 

(The King and Queen couldn’t help but look at one another.)

 

Gaster: That’s how I feel about this. It makes so much sense to me, are you getting this?

 

(After a tense moment of silence, Toriel speaks up)

 

Toriel: Of CORE se…

 

(Everyone breaks into laughter, then they start laughing on how long their laughing for such a dumb joke. They all laughed like old friends, and they technically are.)

 

Toriel: Ah well, that was quite the presentation Doctor. I’m impressed

Asgore: Indeed, we will discuss this matter in due time. And will inform you as soon as possible.

Gaster: Oh thank you your majesties. You have no idea how much that means to me.

Asgore: (*looks at Gaster strangly*) Wait a minute, why do you look so familiar? What college did you go to?

Gaster: I attended Capital University sir.

Asgore: Ah yes WingDing! That’s it, won’t you come to our wedding?

Gaster: R-really?

 

(They both politely nod)

 

Gaster: Well for taking time out of your day, to hear me of all people, it’d be that least I could do. I’ll be there.

 

(And with that they say their goodbyes, Gaster takes down his papers and walks out. He walks back into the capital, and up to his apartment. He locks the door behind him, and puts the papers on his coffee table. He walk into the bathroom to wash his face; then looks into the mirror.)

 

Gaster: Well that went surprisingly well...


	2. Not So Bonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster actually goes to the wedding where he barely knows anyone. But there he meets someone new, and let's just say... shes got thick skin.

(Gaster stands in front of a mirror, and straightens his bow-tie for the millionth time in annoyance, he’s never really been a “suit-guy”. He then grabs his wedding gift, a simple little tea-set, walks out of his apartment building and teleports to the castle grounds. There a big celebration is taking place, everyone is cheering and hollering as well as drinking. Being surrounded by this many people starts to make Gaster extremely uncomfortable, he’s never really been a “party-guy” either, so the skeleton quickly made his way towards the gates. He’s stopped by guardsmen, but he shows them an invitation he received in the mail labeled “old-friend”, and they let him pass. Once inside, Gaster places the gift on a table alongside the others and strolls to the chapel. Fancy-looking people are all chatting with one another, but since the doctor doesn’t really know anybody, he just sits in a pew towards the back and begins to fiddle with his favorite rubix cube.)

(After a short while, the ceremony starts. Gaster sees a very nervous Asgore next to the pulpit, and couldn’t help but to find it amusing. Soon the royal court file in, then the flower girls, until finally the bell of the ball enters. Gaster looks behind him to see the groom’s expression; it’s utter amazement. And who could blame him? Toriel looks simply stunning, but it’s actually the bride’s maid that gets Gaster’s attention. She’s a skeleton like him, wearing a simple pink dress, a matching bandana on her head, and a pretty smile. It was then, straight out of a dumb cheesy movie, something just clicks in Gaster head, again as stupid as that sounds. He’s seen plenty of pretty girls that make him sweat horribly, but this one, there’s something unique, something… more to her. As the line of women walk down the aisle, one behind the skeleton notices Gaster’s stare and points it out to her. The two lock eyes with one another, and the doctor quickly breaks away and pretend clears his throat, while being several tints of pink. The two maids giggle with one another.)

(Aside from that little hiccup, the ceremony went great. They said their vows, were given rings, they kiss in the end, the whole nine yards. Soon Gaster finds himself at the reception, he didn’t really plan to attend but this nagging feeling in his head made him. The newlyweds are trying to feed each other cake, keyword: trying. Other couples are either dancing on the floor or eating, and Gaster’s at the bar sitting by himself; once again play with the cube. That is until one particular woman breaks his focus.)

 

Lucida: I could never solve those you know? Whenever I try I just get frustrated and paint over all the faces...

Gaster: Oh… well, it’s really not as complicated as uh, most people think. You really just have to memorizes a series of uh, m-mathematical algorithms and then it’s like riding a bike.

Lucida: Ya don’t say?

 

(Gaster nods and an awkward silence begins, but it ends when a young Grillby asks the two if they what something on the house. They both ask for a simple bottle of “Al-Key’s”. Gaster’s already taking a sip, as Lucida breaks the silence.)

 

Lucida: So... any particular reason why during the wedding you were staring at my ass?

 

(Gaster chokes on his beer and coughs. And Grillby gives him a strange look.)

 

Gaster: Oh nonono, please! D-don’t think that I’m… I wasn’t... I-I didn’t mean to-

Lucida: (*giggles*) Relax big-guy, I’m justing teasing with you! Loosen up a little.

Gaster: O-oh okay then, just please understand that, I-I’m not like that.

Lucida: Nah don’t worry I can tell, you seem way too sweet… My name’s Lucida, but you can call me Lucy.

Gaster: Ah well very nice to meet you Lucy, I am-

Asgore: WINGDING!!!

 

(Gaster jumps in shock and Asgore suddenly slams his arm around him, the king and queen both have cake all over their muzzles, and are quite obviously drunk…)

 

Asgore: I DID NOT SEE YOU AT THE CEREMONY! SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!

Toriel: Oooh El Doc tor, you’re looking snazzy. I wouldn’t expect you to be a suit kinda guy... 

Gaster: Uh, why th-thank you, your majesty,and congratulations to you both. Though I must disagree m’lady, I don’t think this clothing really, “suits” me.

 

(It takes about five seconds for the couple to register the joke. But when they get it, they laughed like they’re crying a river. Until Toriel notices Lucida and gasps.)

 

Toriel: Lucy! You know Gaster?

Lucida: (*enjoying her best friend in such a drunken state*) As of two minutes ago, yeah!

 

(Tori and Gorey look at Lucida, then Gaster, and giggle to each other. Toriel leans in close to Lucida.)

 

Toriel: (*loud whisper, unaware that the men can clearly hear her*) *Don’t you think he’s so cute?*

 

(Gaster gets tense, Asgore proceeds to pinch his cheekbones.)

 

Lucida: (*exaggerated*) Oh. My. God, he is SO adorable!

Toriel: EEH! I know right! He’s like a little cinnamon roll!

Asgore: HAHA HE IS! YOU KNOW, SOMETHING ALWAYS TOLD ME YOU TWO WOULD GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER SO WELL!!!

Gaster: I, can’t help but to find that racist…

Toriel: Honey, don’t you think we should leave these two… alone…

Asgore: OHOHO! INDEED, HAVE FUN YOU TO! BUT NOT TOO MUCH…

 

(And with that, the drunk monarchs stumble towards the dance floor. Once their yelling is out of earshot, Gaster speaks up.)

 

Gaster: I am WingDing Gaster… 

 

(Lucida cracks into hearty laughter, Gaster could even hear a snicker for Grillby as he wipes cake bits off the counter.)

 

Lucida: So… Doctor huh? Mhm fancy, what field?

Gaster: Oh it’s nothing special really, just: Magiology, Chemistry, Physics, Quantum Physics, Industrial Engineering, Mathematics, Trigonometry…

 

(Lucida looks stupefied.)

 

Gaster: Oh, and a minor in Music, I can play a mean piece of brass.

 

(Lucida can’t help but to giggle again.)

 

Gaster: But enough about me, what’s your story if I may ask?

Lucida: Well I have only ONE major in Art & Design, and I’m just your average starving artist. Doubt you care though…

Gaster: Oh far from it! I love art, well my personal hand-and-eye coordination is horrid, but I love seeing it. Would you mind if I look at your portfolio?

Lucida: Huh, well I got a better deal. Next friday I’ll be having a little art show with some friends of mine, so you can see my and other's work and eat free food!

Gaster: Oh wonderful! When and where exactly?

 

(Lucida gives Gaster the details, and soon the skeletons talk about other things for a good while, and have a fun time. Until guards informs them that everyone has left and the place is closing up.)

 

Lucida: Ah well, I guess all good things must come to an end. It was nice talking to you Doctor.

Gaster: Oh please, call me Wing… or Ding, it doesn’t really matter.

Lucida: heh, well Ding. Will I be seeing you at the art show?

Gaster: Does Tungsten have a boiling point of 5,828 kelvin?

Lucida: … …. I’m going to take that as a yes!

 

(After that they say their goodbyes and Lucida sees herself out. Gaster looks at her until she’s out of view, enamored by her elegance. Then Grillby, of all people, breaks his focus.)

 

Grillby: … … … Hey…

Gaster: Hm? Oh, what is it Grillby?

Grillby: … … … You should totally tap that…

 

(Gaster is shocked by the outburst and chuckles.)

 

Gaster: Ah well, I’ll try my best. Have a goodnight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Feel free to comment your thoughts so I can get better in my writing. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, feel free to comment anything to make my writing better. Have a good day, hope to see you again!


End file.
